


A Watcher

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Jake sees that Ellie has moved on.





	A Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

On that Friday afternoon, Nick and Ellie were so into their conversation at her desk that they hadn't noticed the person walking by and standing at the opening of the bullpen, until McGee spoke.  
  
“What are _you_ doing here?”  
  
At McGee's sudden and uncommon angry tone, both of them finally looked up.   
  
Jake of all people stood there, looking uncomfortable as can be.   
  
“Jake.” Ellie said in surprise. Nick's body tensed at the name. “I second that..what are you doing here?”  
  
Jake fidgeted. “I have a meeting with the Director.”  
  
Ellie's eyes narrowed. “Then why are you standing here, you know where his office is.”  
  
“I uh..got here early.”   
  
She gave him a fake smile. “Well then, I advise you to head up and wait, it'd be better for your safety.”  
  
Jake looked confused. “Uh why..”  
  
“Because-” Ellie pointed to Nick. “My partner here is most likely going to punch you in the face in say about...five minutes.”  
  
Nick smirked, crossing his arms across his chest purposely and his smirk only growing when Jake eyed him nervously with wide eyes.   
  
“Right..maybe I should just..yeah-” Jake took off at a fast pace towards the stairs.   
  
Ellie burst into laughter before he was even out of earshot.   
  
Nick grinned but still glared up at Jake walking towards Vance's office.   
  
“That look on his face.” McGee chuckled. “Priceless.”  
  
Nick turned to Ellie. “You do know I would have actually punched him right?”  
  
Ellie bit her lip a little looking up at him with a small grin. “Oh I know.”

* * *

  
It seemed Jake's meeting with Vance had lasted a while as when they were walking to their cars two hours later they saw Jake about to walk by them to his own car.  
  
“Hey Nick?”  
  
“What's up?”  
  
“I need you to kiss me.”  
  
Nick looked at her in shock. “Uh what?”  
  
Was he hearing things?   
  
“I just..I want to show Jake that I've moved on you know? And-”  
  
Ellie got cut off as Nick's lips crashed to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, his arms circling her. It only took seconds for them both to forget Jake walking by them as they got lost in the feel and taste of each other. 

* * *

  
Jake stopped short at the sight. Ellie was making out with that muscled guy he never learned the name of. The sight made him uneasy, he had thought maybe Ellie would still love him, that maybe this could be a step in winning her back.   
  
But as the muscled guy pressed her against the car behind her not seeming to care about anyone seeing them, Jake realized he'd been foolish. Ellie wouldn't do that with anyone she didn't have feelings for.   
  
Jake sighed and continued to his car only two spots down.  
  
He took one last glance behind him to see they had stopped kissing, and instead were resting their foreheads against the other smiling happily as if they had just got everything they were waiting for.   
  



End file.
